Gone Crazy With Love And Worry
by taylorlyles
Summary: Austin is having trouble with telling Ally his feelings, and when he finally gets the chance to, something terrible happens. How will he make everything beter and will he finally get to tell Ally?
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Ally Dawson stood at the counter waiting patiently. Tik...tok. The clock seemed to be moving slower then normal. A few excruciatingly long minutes later and it was finally noon. Lunch time, which meant practice time. Austin had had his license for a year now, and even thought it was illegal, he had been teaching Ally to drive. Ally walked over to the door and flipped the open sign to closed.

"Hey, ready to go?" Austin asked coming in from the back door. Ally turned.

"Yep. Just locking up." She stuffed her keys in her pocket and the two headed out the door. She got in the driver's side of Austin's car. It was silent as she drove, but like always Austin found a reason to break it though.

"You can speed up a little ya know." He told her. She scoffed.

"I'm already doing the speed limit." Austin rolled his eyes.

"Alls, this is the highway. You can go over it, everyone else is."

"That doesn't matter."

Austin sighed as he realized he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Ya wanna hit Micky D's?" Austin asked.

"Uh sure." She took the next turn and pulled onto the parking lot. They walked inside. It was almost empty. Ally ordered their food and was reaching for her wallet when Austin's hand caught hers.

"I've got it." She stood back and waited while Austin paid the cashier. He grabbed their food and they found a table.

"So...your birthday is coming up. You're finally going to be seventeen like me." Austin said with a smirk on his face. Ally rolled her eyes.

"So? It's no big deal." Austin rolled his eyes this time.

"Whatever you say Alls."

They continued talking as they ate, earning glares from an older couple when they laughed to loud. Once they were finished they headed back to Sonic Boom. Once inside the store Ally changed the sign and grabbed her and Austin's name tags.

"What time's closing tonight?" He asked as he hopped up to sit on the counter. Ally shrugged.

"Don't know yet." Mr. Dawson was out of town and left Ally in charge, so she got to choose closing time.

"Make it six." Austin suggested. Ally smirked.

"Who's the hot date?" Austin laughed at her comment.

"You of course." He said causing her to blush.

"I'm going take you to that vampire movie you want to see. You've done so much for me. You got your dad to hire me, and you're helping me with my career. I really appreciate it." Ally grinned and threw her arms around her best friend.

"Thanks Austin!" She said.

Ally decided to close the store at five-thirty, that would give her enough time to get ready. She walked inside Trish's house, where she was staying.

"Trish?" She called. She set her purse on the table. Trish came in then.

"Hey. Home already? Did you and Austin get in a fight?" Trish questioned. Ally laughed.

"No, he's taking me to the movies." Ally told her. Trish's eyes widened and she squealed.

"He finally asked you out?"

"Uh not really...and what do you mean by finally?" Ally asked.

"Oh. Uh, nothing. You better go get ready." Ally looked at her friend curiously, but went upstairs to get a shower. The warm water felt amazing, but all to quickly Trish was banging on the door saying it was already six. Ally sighed. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried her hair and applied a small amount of make up. She walked into the guest room and grabbed her overnight bag.

"You should go with the strapless yellow dress and the white jacket." Trish suggested from the doorway.

"You think?" Trish nodded. Ally grabbed the dress and went back to the bathroom to change. When she came out she heard whispering from downstairs.

"You were supposed to ask her you nimwad." She heard Trish say. It was followed by a smacking sound and a muffled 'ow.'

"I got nervous okay? Happy now?" Austin muttered. He sounded frustrated and Ally frowned, wondering what was bothering him.

"Well. You better tell her. Or I will." Trish warned. Tell who, what?

"I would listen to her if I were you, she's scary." Dez told Austin. It was quiet for a few seconds so Ally walked down to where they were.

"Whoa." Dez said, making Austin turn around.

"Ally, you look amazingly-"

"Beautiful." Austin finished. Trish smacked the back of his head.

"I was going to say awesome." She said glaring.

"You ready to go?" Austin asked. Ally nodded as Austin grabbed her hand. They walked outside. The sun was just beginning to set and it looked beautiful.

"I thought we could go grab something to eat." He suggested. She nodded as Austin held the car door open for her. After twenty minutes of an extremely quiet car ride, they pulled onto Red Lobster's parking lot. Ally's eyes widened.

"Austin no, this is way to expensive for two friends hanging out." She said. Austin chuckled.

"It's okay Ally." He told her. Ally frowned. Why was he trying to do such nice things for her. Austin once again opened her car door and smiled at her as she stepped out of the car. He grabbed her hand and tugged her to walk with him. They walked in and were immediately seated by a friendly host. They had just ordered their food when Austin's phone vibrated.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Tell her, or I will. I'll hang up on you right now and call her." Trish said.

"How do you know I won't just say I'll tell her and then I really won't?" Austin questioned as he avoided Ally's curious eyes.

"Look behind Ally." Austin's eyes widened with worry as he leaned out of the booth to see Trish and Dez sitting a couple tables away. Austin swallowed thickly.

"Uh, I'm...gonna have to call you back." He said hanging up the phone quickly.

"Everything alright?" Ally asked.

"Yeah. It's fine, great actually. I mean why wouldn't it be?" Austin asked in a rush, suddenly feeling nervous. He heard Trish laugh. This was complete madness, he had to tell Ally if he wanted to relax at all tonight.

"Ally, I have something I need to tell you." Austin said seriously.

**AN: Well, I hope you liked it so far(: Please let me know what you think(: **


	2. Chapter 2

Ally watched as Austin looked around the room, anywhere but her eyes.

"Austin, what's got you so nervous?" Ally asked, wondering what it was that bothered him.

"Here is your food." The waitress said setting the plates in front of them.

"Everything look okay?" She asked.

"Yes, everything looks great, thank you." Ally said politely. Austin took a bite of his mean and caught a glare from Trish. He stuck his tongue out at her when Ally wasn't looking his way.

"I was thinking we could write another song." Austin said. His last big hit was A Billion Hits. They needed to come up with another new song.

"Yeah, I've had a few good ideas. I wrote a couple lyrics down the other night." She told him.

"Okay. Maybe after the movie we could work on it...if you want to." He said.

"Sure. Sounds great." There was an uncomfortable silence that settled over the two teenagers. Ally was trying to figure out what Austin had been trying to tell her earlier. It had to be something big, he was acting so unlike himself. He was nervous, unconfident, he wouldn't meet her eyes. She sighed. Well it was no use now, he had already changed the subject. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about little random things. Once they were finished they paid and headed for the movies. Austin was thankful he wouldn't have to talk. He gave himself props for choosing to take her to a movie. Stupid Trish, why did she have to be so difficult sometimes? Her and her meddling ways. It drove Austin crazy sometimes.

"I'm hoping the movie is going to be good." Ally said. Austin took a chance and stole a quick glance at the girl sitting not even a foot away. She was looking out her window.

"Yeah. I'm sure it will be." Austin answered, his grip on the wheel tightening. He heard one of his favorite songs come on and he quickly turned it up, now maybe she might not ask what he needed to tell her. Finally they reached the movie theater. They bought their tickets and some popcorn before heading into the already dark theater. They found two seats in the back and sat down. The movie started a few seconds later. Austin could barely focus on the film playing out in front of him. He couldn't stop staring at Ally. She looked so beautiful. Had he always been this nervous around her? No. Why? He wanted to know why he was so nervous around his best friend all of a sudden. Shouldn't she be like a sister to him? Well, it sure didn't feel that way. He put his arm on the arm rest and found his fingers brushing hers. He pulled his hand back as if it had touched fire. Ally looked at him strangely before turning her attention back to the movie. Two hours later and the lights turned on and the movie credits began playing.

"Wow. That was amazing!" Ally said excitedly. "It wasn't to boring was it?" She asked turning towards him as they walked out to the parking lot.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what'd you say?" He asked, embarrassed, that he hadn't been paying attention.

"I asked you if it wasn't to boring." She said, a slight hint of annoyance evident in her voice. He knew she hated repeating herself.

"No, no. It was fine. Did you like it?" He asked. She nodded.

"Thanks for taking me. I really enjoyed myself." She said. He smiled and opened the car door for her. The car ride home was mainly quiet. Austin didn't know what to say. Austin walked her up to the front door of Trish's house.

"I had a great time too." He said looking down at his lime green converse.

"Austin...I know you love your shoes, but seriously?" Ally said. She laughed at the look on his face.

"Whatever Alls." He said, a smirk on his face. "So maybe we can work on the song this weekend?" She nodded.

"Yeah. Sounds great...so. Will you tell me what you needed to tell me?" Ally asked. Austin's eyes widened slightly.

"Uh...it can wait for a little while longer." He said. She glared.

"Austin! That's not fair." She said. She really wanted to know.

"I know, but just wait a few more weeks okay?" He asked. She sighed.

"What's in a few weeks?" She asked. He rolled his eyes.

"You ask a lot of questions...you know that? Well, I gotta go. Mom and dad will be looking for me. See ya tomorrow!" He called jogging out to the car. Ally sighed. She was starting to think she was never going to get the answers she wanted. While Austin was driving, his phone rang. Without looking, he answered it.

"Hello." He said into the phone.

"You are such an idiot." The voice on the other end barked. He groaned.

"If I knew it was going to be you I would have never answered." He snapped.

"Oh, shut up Austin. I'm just trying to help you." Trish said in a slightly softer voice.

"I know, but I don't think I'm going to tell her. I mean why would she want to date me?" He asked, not really talking to Trish.

"Austin, Ally is like in love with you. I know she is." Trish said, trying to sound convincing. Austin sighed.

"I'll think about it, but I gotta go. I'm home now." He said. He hung up the phone and walked inside.

"Hey sweetie." His mom called.

"Hey mom." He said kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket.

"How was the movies?" She asked.

"Fine." He said walking to the fridge. She looked at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" She asked. He shrugged.

"I just have a lot on my mind. That's all." He said. He sat on one of the barstools by the counter.

"Are you one hundred percent positive?" She asked. He smirked.

"Yeah mom. I'm fine. Promise." He took his coke and walked up the stairs to his room. He walked out onto the balcony attached to his room and sat on the chair. He looked at the moon.

"Hey man. How was your date?" His brother called from his balcony. Austin laughed.

"Not a date." He said firmly. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Sureee. Now how was it?"

"It was fine, but it was still not a date." Austin said once again.

"Dude, Ally is all you talk about non-stop. So obviously you have feelings for her." Eric said making a good point.

"So? And besides I didn't even tell her about my feelings, so it doesn't even matter."

"If you don't tell her, I will personally track down this girl and tell her myself." Austin groaned.

"Ugh. You're like the male version of Trish." He said rubbing his eyes. Eric laughed.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the hay so yeah." Eric said walking back into his room. The next morning when Austin woke up, he realized he was still on his balcony. He stood and stretched. He walked in his room to find Trish sitting on his bed.

"Holy crap!" He said, his hand on his heart and he was breathing heavily. Trish laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked her.

"We're going to tell her. Today. Now go get dressed." She instructed. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Okay, first off, I'm the one that has something to tell her, not we. Secondly, I'm not doing it today, and finally I get dressed in here, so unless you wanna see-"

"Say no more. I'm going!" Trish said running out of the room. "Dez is waiting downstairs by the way!" She called from the hallway. Austin quickly got dressed and went downstairs.

"We're gonna hang with you guys today, while you work." Dez said. Austin nodded. They all got in his car and headed for Ally's house. She came running out as soon as they pulled up.

"Hey!" She said getting in the car.

"Hey. Did you sleep okay?" Austin asked. She looked at him curiously, wondering why he would even care.

"Uh yeah. Slept fine..." She said. Trish snorted with laughter and Austin glared at her from the rearview mirror. Ally put on her seatbelt and Austin pulled out of the driveway.

"You glad your dad's back?" Austin asked. Mr. Dawson had gotten in late last night so Trish's parents drove Ally home so she could see him.

"Yeah. No offense to Trish or anything, I'm glad to be back in my own room and my own house." Trish laughed.

"None taken." The rest of the ride there was quiet and Trish kept sending Austin texts telling him to tell her, but unfortunately for her, Austin didn't text and drive.

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed chapter two(: **


	3. Chapter 3

Austin sighed. Business had been slow all day. Mr. Dawson had gone to a convention again, but it was just an hour away so they were expecting him back by closing time. Trish had been a pain. She kept dropping Austin hints, that this was the perfect time to tell her. At one point she had said, 'I need to go to the bathroom...Austin come with?' Ally had looked at the two of them strangely, with a mixture of confusion and something else in her eyes, Austin just couldn't put his finger on what it was. When Austin refused, Trish had drug him upstairs and into the bathroom where she yelled at him for not telling Ally. Now, they were all just trying to find little things to do to pass the time.

"Austin...truth or dare?" Trish asked. Austin thought for a moment.

"Hmmm...truth." He decided. Trish smiled evilly.

"Do you have feelings for anyone in this room right now?" Trish asked. Ally felt Austin stiffen beside her. She looked up to see panic written all over his face.

"Answer the question Austin." Trish said firmly. He looked from her to Ally about twenty times.

"Of course I have feelings for someone in this room. Pfft duh." Austin said.

"Who?" Trish asked. Austin grinned.

"Can't tell ya, you only asked IF I had feelings for someone in here, not WHO!" Austin said excitedly. Happy he had gotten out of it. Trish groaned. Austin turned to Ally.

"Alls, truth or dare?" Austin said.

"Truth." Austin leaned back trying to think of a good question to ask her.

"Do you love someone right now?" He asked, secretly hoping her answer would be no. She smiled.

"Yeah. I do." She told him. Trish had to hand it to him, Austin hid the hurt really well, even she didn't see it without hunting for it. It finally got back to Trish and she was happy to ask Austin his second question.

"So Austin...care to tell us who you have feelings for?" Trish said in a sickly sweet voice. Austin laughed.

"Dez! I have brotherly feelings for Dez." Austin said. He noticed something flash in Ally's eyes, disappointment? No that couldn't be it. Trish sighed and stood abruptly.

"Austin Shor Moon! You are not only lying to us, but you're lying to yourself!" Trish said. Austin looked at her, a mixture of emotions on his face. Shock, hurt, anger. He stood up.

"Thanks a lot Trish." He said before walking out of the store, slamming the door behind him.

"Austin wait!" Trish called, but it was no use. "I'm going to go apologize." She said running out of the store, genuinely feeling guilty for hurting her friend.

"Wait up, I'll calm him down first." Dez said running after her. Ally sighed, any suspicion that Trish and Austin were secretly dating was finally confirmed. They had been acting odd when she was with them. Like today, they had rushed up to the bathroom together, Trish holding his hand. Then just now, what was going on? Oh well, there wasn't much she could do except be happy for her friends, even if it meant she was sad.

-AUSTIN-

"Austin wait!" He heard Trish call. He didn't stop. He just kept running. Gotta get away, was the only thought constantly running through his mind. He didn't want to deal with this anymore. Ally was obviously in love with that stupid Dallas guy, and there wasn't much Austin could do except sit around and watch her be happy with another guy.

"Austin, man wait up!" He finally stopped. He bent over, his hands on his knees and tried to take in as much as he could. Dez caught up with him and Austin looked over to see Trish standing near them, but not in hearing distance.

"Hey, you okay?" Dez asked as Austin stood up straighter.

"No. I'm not. Trish is so sure that Ally's in love with me, but she's not. No matter how much Trish and I want her to be, she's not. So the answer is no. I'm not going to tell her. So you can go and tell Trish that." Austin said angrily. Dez sighed and sat beside Austin in the grass.

"Dude, I think you're wrong about it this time." Dez said, all 'Dezness' gone, he was being completely serious for once in his life.

"What are you talking about?" Austin questioned his best friend. Dez chuckled.

"Austin, Ally...ugh I shouldn't be telling you this." Dez said rubbing his eyes. Austin's eyes widened.

"Dude, you can't just not tell me now! That's so not fair!" He yelled rather loudly, getting Trish's attention in the process. She looked over at them.

"Okay, okay. Just keep it down or Trish will know what we're talking about and I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Austin asked, wondering what Dez was hiding.

"Okay, so a few months after we met the girls...I started noticing things...I took Ally off to the side and asked her." Dez said. Austin sighed. He was being so not Dez like about this secret.

"Dude just tell me! What did you ask her?" Austin said in frustration.

"I asked her if she liked you." Dez said in a 'duh' tone, as if it was supposed to be obvious.

"Well..." Austin said.

"Well what?"

"UGH! DEZ! Are you freaking kidding?" Austin yelled out. Trish, once again looked over at them as Dez began laughing.

"Sorry dude, just messin with ya, but no joke. Ally really does like you." He said. He grinned when he seen the small smile appear on his best friend's face. Just then Austin's phone rang.

"Hello?" He said.

"Austin. Glad I got you. Is Ally with you?" Mr. Dawson asked, a slight hint of panic in his voice. Austin's eyes wrinkled together in confusion.

"Uh no Mr. D, she's at the store." Austin said, almost sounding unsure now.

"No, she's not here. Her purse and phone was on the floor by the door. I think- I think someone took her." Mr. Dawson said, the tears flowing freely now. Austin dropped the phone.

"Austin what's wrong?" Dez asked standing up, Trish walked over.

"Ally-she's missing." Austin said, panic in his voice as he turned and began running.

**AN: I'm starting to become happy that I decided to write two versions of Ally missing. I think it's a good idea to also write it with them being young. Hope you guys are enjoying(: and don't worry it is going to be very different from my other missing story!(: **


	4. Chapter 4

Faster. Run faster. The faster you run, the quicker you'll see Ally. The thoughts were running on repeat in Austin's mind. The sooner he would get there, the sooner he would see Ally, and make sure she was okay. She would be in his arms once again. Just one more block. Just one more, and he would see Ally, safe and sound. When he finally reached Sonic Boom, his heart stopped. There were two cop cars sitting outside the store, their lights flashing every second. He ran inside, Trish and Dez following.

"What do you mean it's to soon to call?" Mr. Dawson yelled out.

"Mr. Dawson, please. Calm down." The cop instructed.

"Mr. D, what's going on? Where's Ally?" Austin asked, obviously still in denial about the fact she was really missing. The cop glared at Austin. Austin fought the urge to ask what he had done.

"Who's this?" The cop asked, in a rude voice. "Her boyfriend?" He questioned, taking a step closer to the teenager.

"Her best friend." Mr. Dawson corrected, not quite liking how the cop was treating Austin. He wasn't a suspect, they shouldn't treat him like one. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"Okay. So like we said, just call us back in the morning if she still hasn't come home." The cop said. Mr. Dawson sighed in frustration. The cops turned and began to walk out.

"She didn't run away!" Mr. Dawson yelled. "Someone took her!" Austin sat there, reality finally sinking in.

"Why'd you guys leave her?" Austin yelled looking at Dez and Trish. Trish's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who stormed out." She yelled back.

"But you were still with her!" Austin said, tears feeling his eyes now. Mr. Dawson had sympathy in his eyes. He knew how Austin felt about his daughter, he knew it as soon as Austin laid eyes on her.

"Austin, son calm down." Mr. Dawson said to him in a father like voice. Austin wiped furiously at his eyes before once again storming out of Sonic Boom.

"He doesn't mean it." Dez said shaking his head. Trish had tears in her eyes too.

"Mr. Dawson?"

"Yeah Trish?" He said.

"Where is she?" She asked.

"I wish I knew." Mr. Dawson said wiping his eyes.

-Austin-

"Hi sweetie...you're home a little-Austin what's wrong?" His mom asked once he walked over to her. She was sitting at the table and his dad was sitting on a barstool at the counter.

"Ally...she..." He couldn't talk. Austin Moon had never cried this hard before, in his whole life.

"Austin, what's wrong?" His dad asked standing and walking over to his son.

"Ally's...she's..." Austin took a deep breath to try to calm himself. "She's...missing." He finally said. Mark and Jennifer's eyes widened.

"What-what do you mean?" Jennifer asked, trying to figure out what her son had just told her.

"Exactly that!" Austin said loudly. "She's gone, she's missing. Mr. Dawson thinks someone took her. The cops just think she ran away, they won't file a missing person's report until she's been missing for twenty-four hours." He said. Jennifer rushed over to him and held him close.

"Oh, Austin. I'm so-so sorry." She whispered as she rubbed his back soothingly. It was around eleven when Austin fully realized just what he had said to Trish. He grabbed his keys and ran out the front door, not even stopping for his parents calling after him. He pulled out of the driveway and drove off a little to quickly. Shockingly, when he got to Trish's, Dez was there. Austin knocked on the door and Dez answered.

"Hey." Dez said letting Austin in.

"Hey, uh...what are you doing here?" Austin asked awkwardly.

"Trish didn't have a ride back home...since you left. So I offered." He explained. Austin scratched the back of his neck and scanned the room for his friend.

"Uh...yeah. Where is she?" Austin asked.

"Trish!" Dez called up the stairs. She came a few seconds later.

"What are you doing here?" She asked rubbing her red, puffy eyes.

"Oh man. Trish, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I was just so upset about Ally. I didn't mean anything I said. You guys are my best friends." He said.

"I'm upset about her too you know. But you don't see me jumping down your throat now do you?" She snapped. He shook his head no and looked at his shoes.

"But, I do forgive you." She said. He offered a small smile.

"So now what?" Dez asked breaking the silence.

"Uh...I guess now we search for Ally ourselves since the police won't do anything." Austin said. Dez and Trish nodded.

"Should we go now?" Dez asked. Austin nodded.

"No better time like the present, right?" Trish said. They walked inside Trish's house and grabbed flashlights. They decided since it was just the three of them, they wouldn't split up, but soon they would need more people and Austin knew who they could get-their high school.

**AN: Hope you all enjoyed, and yes they are in school, but they're kind of on spring break. I had been wanting them to attend school, but I obviously couldn't do that in the series because they were older. so anyways hope everyone liked it(: **


	5. Chapter 5

"Austin! Where have you been?" His mom asked as soon as he walked through the door at one in the morning. He was soaked, and covered in mud from head to toe.

"We went out looking." He said taking of his shoes. He shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it in the laundry room. He ran upstairs before she could question him further, he needed to be in warm, dry clothes.

"You mean you went looking for Ally in the middle of the night?" She asked once he was seated next to her. He played with the drawstrings on his pajamas.

"Yeah mom. Exactly that." He said. She placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you get sick." She said. He scoffed.

"I could really care less about my health right now mom." He said harshly. She sighed.

"I know sweetie, but why don't you just let the police do their job? They're going to find her." She said quietly.

"Mom, they freaking told Mr. Dawson to call back in the morning, and this was after he reported a missing person report!" He said, getting louder with every word. He slammed his fist down on the table and stormed out of the room.

-THE NEXT DAY-

Austin got up and showered quickly the next morning. He got in his car and headed for the store. Maybe Ally was back, maybe she had just needed some time to think about something. He really hoped she would be there. When he got there, his heart sank once again. More police cars. He got out and ran inside.

"Mr. Dawson did she-" He began but stopped dead in his tracks. There, on the walls was written in red. "Call the police, and the girl gets it." Austin read it over and over again in horror.

"Well if-what the hell are they doing here?" Austin asked, anger in his voice.

"Don't worry, the mall is closed down so no one knows they're here." Mr. Dawson said in a calm voice.

"Son, I'm afraid we're going to have to take you down to the station." The police officer said in a serious tone of voice.

"What? Why?" Mr. Dawson asked, completely confused.

"Because, he needs to take a lie detector test."

"Are you crazy?" Mr. Dawson asked. "He did not have anything to do with this. He loves my daughter." Austin looked at Mr. Dawson.

"You know?" He asked quietly. Mr. Dawson offered a small smile and nodded.

"Don't worry, we're going to get her back." Mr. Dawson said. "But I don't see why he-"

"Sir, it's just procedure."

"Well, before we even know if she's hurt or not, shouldn't we be looking for her?" Austin asked, angry that they hadn't even looked for her yet.

"We have cars searching all over the city, but for right now, you're coming with us." He said grabbing Austin roughly by the arm.

"Mr. D!" Austin called looking back.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" He called out. Trish and Dez looked in horror as Austin was escorted out of the building.

"Mr. Dawson, what's going on, where are they taking him?" Trish asked.

"The police station, he has to take a lie detector test."

"Why? He didn't do anything!" Dez said loudly.

"I know, that's what I tried to tell them. I should go call his parents so they know where he is." He said.

"This isn't right." Dez said. Trish nodded.

"Not at all, Austin would never hurt Ally in a million years." She said sadly. Dez nodded as they watched the police cars drive away.

What could they do?

-AUSTIN-

"Where were you the night Ally disappeared?" The police officer asked.

"I told you, I was with her at the store." He said putting his chin in his hand. The wires that was attached to his arm were bugging him. It didn't feel right to be there. He hadn't done anything wrong at all.

"What happened after that?"

"Our friend Trish said some things that upset me so I ran out." He said.

"Did anyone go with you?"

"Just Trish and Dez. I got a call from Mr. Dawson saying Ally was gone. We ran back to the store." He said.

"No sign of her what so ever?"

"Her purse and her phone were on the floor by the door, you know...if someone had taken her!" Austin said.

"Okay, son please calm down. Now you and the girl's relationship-"

"Ally." Austin interrupted/corrected.

"Okay Ally, now explain your relationship."

"We're best friends, we do everything together. She's my songwriter and I'm her singer." Austin said, faintly smiling at just the simple thought of her happy and smiling.

"Okay." The police officer said unhooking all of the wires.

"Didn't lie did I?" Austin said, a smug look on his face.

"No. You didn't, but it's just strictly procedure." The police officer said in a firm voice.

"I know, but it really, really ticks me off when people think I would do anything to hurt her. She's the most important thing to me." He said before grabbing his keys and going out to where his mom and dad were standing. She hugged him close.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

"How do you think it went? They interrogated me like I was a criminal." Austin said, clearly upset.

"I'm sorry son, but now they know you had no involvement." His dad said. Austin nodded.

"Can you guys just take me back to the store?" He asked, sounding exhausted.

"Sure sweetie." His mom said rubbing his shoulder as they walked out of the police station.

They got to the store and Mr. Dawson was cleaning off the paint.

"Need some help?" Austin asked coming up behind him.

"Sure. I was just about to head out and look for her." He said sadly. Austin nodded.

"Mom, dad, can we help too?" Austin asked.

"Sure. We would love to help."

"So, Mr. Dawson, since Trish, Dez, and I go back to school on Monday, I was wondering if you might want us to get volunteers. If that's overstepping any boundaries I understand." Austin offered. Mr. Dawson sighed in relief.

"Austin that would be wonderful, the more help we can get, the better." He said. Austin smiled and continued scrubbing the wall.

"Hey we're here." They turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Rodriguez and Trish.

"Dez is on his way with his mom and dad. We want to help search too." Trish said setting her things down.

"I brought flashlights, water, and walk-e talkies incase we find anything." She said. Mr. Dawson smiled.

"You kids are so great. I'm glad I have you here." He said patting Austin on the shoulder and hugging Trish.

"Anything to help." Dez said walking in with Mr. and Mrs. Worthy right behind him.

"Okay so, Trish you and your parents can cover this area." Mr. Dawson said pointing on the map.

"Dez, you guys go here. Austin, Mark, Jennifer, all of you and I will go here." He said. Everyone nodded in understanding and everyone grabbed everything they needed. Mr. Dawson had picked the woods outside their house. Ally used to play hide-n-seek back there with her friends when she was little. Austin was further from the group when he found it. His heart dropped. This wasn't good.

"Mr. D..." Austin said into the walk-e talkie. "I've got somethin..."

**AN: Before you all get ready to kill me, do not worry, it's not her. It's a belonging of hers. And don't worry there is more to come(: **


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. Dawson came running towards Austin.

"Austin, what is it?" He asked as he reached him. Austin held it out to Mr. Dawson and watched as Mr. Dawson's expression changed from hopeful to worry.

"That's her book, she never leaves without it." He said. Austin nodded, clutching the book tightly.

"I'm really worried about her Mr. Dawson." Austin said.

"Me too...let's keep looking." Mr. Dawson said turning away. Austin knew it was best to give him time alone. Austin turned and headed back the other way, eyes scanning every little thing. After a few hours of searching, Mr. Dawson invited everyone back to his house for dinner, a thanks. They ordered Chinese and Austin watched as everyone sat around with blank stares on their faces. He sighed. This was truly taking it's toll on everyone there in the room. Yeah, Ally wasn't his parent's daughter, nor was she Trish's or Dez's parents' daughter, but they all seemed like they had lost their own. His mother looked like she could burst into tears at any given moment. Austin hated seeing everyone so upset, he needed to find her, not only for him, but for everyone. They all needed Ally back. Safe and sound.

"Well, Austin are you ready to go home?" Jennifer asked looking at the clock and realizing it was eleven at night. Austin yawned and nodded. Mr. Dawson walked them to the door, for they were the last to leave.

"Thank you guys so much." Mr. Dawson said shaking Mark's hand and giving Jennifer a hug.

"We're going to find her Lester." Jennifer said, sympathy in her voice. Mr. Dawson nodded and hugged Austin next.

"I'll come back by tomorrow after school, and don't worry, Trish, Dez, and I will get volunteers to come out. We should probably set up searching days so they know when to meet us." Austin told Mr. Dawson. Mr. Dawson nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, see you guys tomorrow." He said as they began walking out to their car. When they got home, there was a note on their front door. 'Austin' it said on the front cover of it. He opened it up and read it. His parents watched different emotions flood his face all at once. Relief, anger, sadness, worry.

"Austin, what is it?" His mother asked.

"Ally, she was here!" He said. He showed his parents the note.

'Austin,

I am safe, but I can't tell you where I am. All I can say is that READing this letter will help you get through this. I'm not allowed to watch T.V, he doesn't want me to see anything. He did tell me though, that you found MY BOOK. THERE IS relief to me, that you have it. This is A MESSAGE to let you know that I am okay.

Love Ally'

His parents read it and handed it back to him. His eyes scanned the note again.

"Wait." Austin said, looking at the note, there was confusion in his eyes. "Look." He said. His parents leaned over so they could see the note.

"In the word reading, she capitalized READ, then she did the same to MY BOOK, THERE IS, and A MESSAGE." Austin said, hope in his voice.

"I think she's trying to tell me something, because that says Read My Book, There Is A Message." He said. His mom's eyes widened.

"We'll have to get her book back from her dad before he hands it into the police on Monday." Mark said.

"I'll stop by there before school tomorrow." Austin said. His parents nodded.

"Well honey, you better get some sleep." His mom said kissing him on the forehead. Austin trudged up the stairs. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. He tossed and turned all night and sighed sadly when just after an hour of sleep, it was already five in the morning. He picked out a plaid shirt and jeans. He headed to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Once he was dressed he went downstairs.

"Mom, I'm gonna head to Mr. D's." Austin said grabbing his keys off of the counter. She hugged her son and watched sadly as he walked down the driveway and got into his car.

"Mr. Dawson." Austin called as he knocked on the door. After a few knocks the door opened.

"Austin, what are you doing here so early? You have school today." Mr. Dawson stated.

"I know, but I need Ally's book. I can't tell you why though." He said. He didn't want Mr. Dawson to know about the note just yet. Mr. Dawson let him in and handed him the book.

"Okay..." He said, confused.

"And I'll get a group started at school. Should we meet you here?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, that'll be great." Mr. Dawson said nodding.

"Okay, well I better head out, but I'll see you later." Austin said. He walked outside and got back in his car. It was just six-thirty, he decided to go pick up Trish and Dez.

"Hey, I'm in your driveway, thought you could use a ride to school." Austin said into the phone.

"Yeah, thanks. Be right out." Trish said. He hung up the phone and dialed Dez's number. He said he would be at his house in five minutes.

"Hey. Thanks for taking me. It's really awkward with my parents. They keep thinking they're going to need to take me to a child psychologist or something." She said. Austin nodded, there wasn't much he could say.

"I told Dez I'd pick him up." He said pulling out of her driveway. About ten minutes later they were headed to school.

"So, we need to hand out these flyers about getting a search group set up." Austin said handing them flyers once they had gotten to school.

"Okay. Sounds good." Trish said taking her stack. They all walked into school acting completely normal.

"Ya know, maybe we need to have Principle Haller make an announcement or something. I mean, it'll be kind of weird if we randomly walk up and say 'Ally Dawson is missing.' Dez said making a good point.

"Yeah. That's true. I'll go tell him." Austin said. He walked into the principles office.

"Hi Mrs. Byers, I need to speak to Mr. Haller. Is he around?" Austin asked politely. She smiled. She always liked talking with Austin for some reason.

"Yeah hon, he's in his office." She said pointing. He nodded and headed down the office and knocked on Mr. Haller's door.

"Come in." He heard Mr. Haller call. He walked in and shut the door quietly.

"Good morning Austin, is there something you need?" Mr. Haller asked. Austin nodded.

"Well, have a seat." He said gesturing toward the chair in front of his desk. Austin sat down.

"Is something bothering you?" Mr. Haller asked him. Austin nodded.

"Yes sir. My friend Ally Dawson...she's missing." He said. It was one of the main times he had used the words Ally and missing in the same sentence. The reality had finally sunk all the way in.

**AN: Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter(: **


	7. Chapter 7

Austin watched as the principles' eyes widened.

"Missing? Ally Dawson is missing?" Mr. Haller asked.

"Yes sir. Over the weekend someone took her from her dad's music store." He explained.

"Oh no..." The principle said.

"I was wondering, Mr. Haller, if you could announce it. Also, ask the students if they would like to volunteer and that they should meet at the Sonic Boom music store." Austin said.

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do?" He asked standing up.

"No sir, I think that's all for now." Austin said throwing his back pack over his shoulder.

"Okay, well let me know." Austin nodded and walked out of the office. He seen Trish and Dez waiting outside for him.

"Well, got that done. In homeroom, once the announcement has been made, start handing out the flyers." Austin said. They nodded and the group separated. Austin walked into homeroom. He sat his backpack down and sat down in his chair.

"Hey Austin." Austin looked up and sighed.

"Hey Cassidy." He said, annoyance in his voice.

"How was your spring break?" She asked. He really just wished she would leave him alone.

"It was okay." He said.

"Good morning students." Mr. Haller said suddenly, over the intercom. Cassidy walked off and sat down at her desk.

"I have some news to tell you all today. Alison Dawson, a junior, has gone missing. It happened over the weekend. We're not sure what happened exactly. Her friends Austin Moon, Trish Rodriguez, and Dez Worthy; have set up a searching day for this afternoon. If you would like to volunteer and help bring Ally home, then please go to Sonic Boom music store after school. Be there at three to help." Mr. Haller went through the rest of the announcements and soon it was time to go to first period. Austin had Chemistry.

"Morning Austin."

"Morning Mrs. Gonzalez." He said politely. His teacher smiled at him with sympathy in her eyes. He sighed. This was going to be a long day. After Chemistry he had Cooking class with Trish and Dez, Ally would have been there too...then he went to lunch.

"Hey Austin, I'm sorry about your friend Ally."

"Yeah, thanks Marie. Here's some flyers, maybe you and your friends could come help today?" He asked. She nodded.

"Sure, anything to help. Sonic Boom at three right?"

"Yeah, thanks." He said. He turned back to Trish and Dez.

"How many have you guys given out?" He asked.

"Well, I started with a hundred and I have twenty-seven left." Trish said.

"I have thirty-five left." Dez said.

"That's great. The more you hand out, the more people will be aware." He said, happy with the outcome of the flyers. He only had ten left.

"So we need to get some things after school, maybe we could leave early." Dez said.

"Yeah, I can talk to Haller about it, but we'll need water and more walk-e talkies." Austin said.

"How about after lunch we talk to him. So we won't have to go to class." Trish said.

"Yeah might as well. It'd be stupid to only sit in class for two minutes." Dez said. Austin nodded.

"Well, we have two minutes till lunch lets out. We should go now." He said. They all grabbed their backpacks and tossed their trays. They headed out of the cafeteria.

"Mr. Haller." Austin said as they got inside his office.

"Oh Austin hello. I've heard a lot of students talking about showing up today and helping out." Mr. Haller said.

"Well that's great." Austin said relieved, he was worried no one would show.

"We were wondering sir, if we could leave early to get things ready for the search." Trish said politely.

"Oh of course. I'm actually going to come by and help also, but of course. Let me just right you a pass to get out of school early in case the front office tries to stop you." They waited as he wrote it.

"Thank you so much Mr. Haller." Austin said shaking his hand. They walked out of the office and headed for the front doors. Austin held up the pass and the office allowed them to leave.

"So where to?" Dez asked.

"Well we need to get water, and tons of it." Austin said. "Since we put bring your own bottle on the flyer we'll need a cooler." They all got into Austin's car and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Okay let's go to my house and get the cooler so they can refill water bottles." He said. They drove to Austin's house and loaded up the coolers.

"Now we need to go to the store and get more walk-e talkies." Dez said. Once they had gotten everything they headed to Sonic Boom. It was just two-thirty, so school was just letting out. Hopefully with enough people they could find her. Now, if he could just get a moment alone, he might be able to read her message.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed(: **


	8. Chapter 8

Austin grabbed Ally's book out of his backpack and walked over to the piano. He sat down on the bench, it didn't feel right sitting there without Ally. He opened the book to the newest page.

"Austin,

I've written new lyrics that could go into new songs. If you read them you might just understand WHERE I'M AT with the songwriting."

Austin's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. After a few seconds of re-reading the sentence he understood. She was going to tell him where she was at in the song lyrics. He flipped to the next page.

"HIGHWAY 57 THAT'S WHERE I'M going to start my clean slATe." He read. He took out a piece of paper. He wrote highway 57. That's where they needed to start. He read the next lyric.

"In a small little CABIN is where we can go. RIGHT OFF OF THE GRAVEL ROAD." He wrote that down. A cabin that was right off of a gravel road. That was the only other lyric on the page. He flipped through the rest but there was nothing else written. The door opened then.

"Austin, they're here and ready to go." Mr. Dawson said. Austin stood and held out the book.

"I know where she's at!" He said.

"What?"

"Yeah, she somehow got a note to me, it was on my door. It told me to read her book. Then look at this note." He said showing the book to Mr. Dawson. Mr. Dawson read over the note.

"Then look at the lyrics, HIGHWAY 57 THAT'S WHERE I'M going to start my clean slATe. Everything's capitalized except those words, and then the AT in slate is capitalized. Highway 57, that's where she's at." Mr. Dawson's eyes widened.

"Then look at this one, CABIN RIGHT OFF OF THE GRAVEL ROAD. So all we have to do is find a gravel road off of 57 and then take it." Austin said, hope growing in his voice. Mr. Dawson nodded.

"Yeah, let's go tell all of the volunteers." He said.

"Wait, should we get the police to come with us?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, but how about we wait to call. I think we should call them once we've found the place."

"Okay, that sounds good." Austin said. He started to walk out of the room when Mr. Dawson stopped him.

"Wait, Austin, you're sure this isn't a trick?" Mr. Dawson asked.

"I'm sure, I know it's Ally. I can feel it." Austin said. He walked out of the room, Mr. Dawson following. They walked down the stairs to see tons of students and parents waiting for them.

"Good afternoon everyone, and thank you so, so much for coming out and helping." Mr. Dawson said. He turned to Austin.

"Tell them what you've found."

"Okay. So everybody that doesn't know Ally to well, this is her songwriting book. She never goes anywhere without it. I found it in the woods behind her house. She left a note saying that I needed to read her new lyrics. She left a hint so we need to head out to highway 57 and look for a gravel road heading off of it. Okay?" Everyone nodded.

"Wait, Mr. D, we need to take cars." Austin said. Mr. Dawson nodded.

"Everyone, please take a car. Do not attempt to walk up and down the highway. Now, let's go find my daughter!" He yelled. Everyone turned and headed out of the store.

"Austin you and your parents can ride with me." Mr. Dawson turned. Austin was about to tell him that his parents weren't there, but his mom put her hand on his shoulder.

"You guys came." He said hugging his mom.

"Of course we did. Ally's important to us too you know." His mom said with a small smile. Austin nodded and hugged her again.

"Well, let's go find her." He said. They headed out to Mr. Dawson's car and got in. As they drove down the highway they seen tons of cars pass them, on the back of each car Ally's Lyrics was written.

"What's that?" Austin asked. He didn't know what it meant.

"I don't know, roll down your window and ask that man." Mr. Dawson said. Austin did as he was told.

"Hey, what's Ally's lyrics mean?" He called out. A girl in the back rolled down her window.

"All of us at school know that lyrics are important to her. We wanted to come up with something to write on everyone's car. Dez and Trish are in your car and it's written on it too." The girl said pointing. Sure enough Austin could see his car, Ally's Lyrics written on it. He turned back and it was also written on Mr. Dawson's car. Despite the situation, both Austin and Mr. Dawson couldn't help but smile. The amount of concern for Ally's safe concern was overwhelming and incredible. Ally was truly loved by everyone she knew.

"Mr. Dawson look, there's a road that goes off up there." Austin called. They seen tons of the volunteers turning there.

"Okay, I see it. We'll turn up there." He said. Mr. Dawson threw on his turn signal and headed off of the highway and onto the road. It was extremely bumpy due to the gravel. Suddenly, all of the volunteers were coming to a stop up ahead.

"Whoa, they must have something." Austin said, his voice full of hope. A girl got out of the car in front of them. She walked up to the front car and when she was walking towards her car, Austin rolled down his window and called for her.

"Hey, Jess!" He waited as she came to the window. "What's going on up there?" He asked.

"There's a black truck parked up there, but the road ends." She said. "We're going to hike."

"Okay, well go tell them to wait, we're going to have the police come." Austin said.

"Will do." She said jogging back up to the first car.

"Ya know, I think I'm going to go help her spread the word." Austin told Mr. Dawson and his parents.

"Okay..." Mr. Dawson said looking at him curiously. "I'll call the police." Austin nodded. He turned back to look at his mom. He offered her a small smile, while hoping that one day she would forgive him for what he was about to do. Once he got out of the car, he began running as fast as he called.

"Austin! Where are you going?" He heard Jess call after him.

"I'm gonna go find her!" He yelled back as he kept running. He ran past all of the volunteers, the black truck, that at one point could have held Ally in it. He finally reached the end of the road. He slowed so that he wouldn't go tumbling down the muddy hill. He kept his eyes scanning the area around him. After five minutes of walking he seen a mailbox. There was a pathway beside it. He couldn't see any other signs of a house, for there were to many trees. He hid in the first row of trees and made his way up the path. As he walked up further, he could finally see a house. Before he could get any closer to the cabin, his foot hit something. He bent down to find that it was a handle. He brushed back the leaves to see a trap door. He felt his phone vibrate, his mom. Oh no. She knew what he had done. He sighed, he couldn't answer it, not now. He was to close to finding Ally and he was not about to lose any chance of getting her back. He pulled up the door and peered inside. To dark, but he was thankful he still had a flashlight on him. He shined it onto a latter. He began climbing down it. A few seconds later he hit the ground. He shone the flashlight all around.

"Ally." He whispered as quietly as he could. "Alls, it's me. Austin." He heard a shuffle, followed by a cough.

"Au-Austin...I-I'm over h-here." He heard. Tears came to his eyes when he finally seen her. He ran over to her and bent down, taking her in his arms and letting his tears fall freely now. She was freezing. He took his button-down over shirt off and put it around her shoulders. He hugged her close and kissed her on the forehead.

"Oh Ally." He whispered. "I have missed you so much, this has been the worst week of my life." He said.

"Austin, y-you need to get out o-of h-here." She whispered in a shaky voice.

"What? Ally, why? I'm here to take you home to your friends and family." He said.

"B-but, he'll get mad if he s-sees you...a-and he'll be b-back s-soon." She said in a rush, fear in her voice.

"Ally, who? Who's going to be back?" Austin asked, really wanting to know who had taken her.

"Me."


	9. Chapter 9

"You? Who the hell are you?" Austin asked, glaring at the man standing in front of him. He stood in front of Ally protectively. The man looked about thirty-five to forty years old.

"My name is Michael Denton." He answered.

"Why did you take Ally?" Austin asked in a calm voice.

"Because she broke my son's heart." He said. He then gestured towards Ally, letting her know she should finish the story.

"Before I moved here, I lived in Nashville. I met Jared Denton there. He asked me out, I said yes. Later on he told me he loved me and because of that...he expected me to do certain things to show my love for him. I told him no and that I didn't love him back. He then threatened me. My dad found out and brought me here." She said. They heard a door open from behind them. 'Please be the police.' Austin thought. It wasn't, it was, who Austin assumed, the son.

"Dad! There's police cars out there. Like thirty. They're everywhere. I had to come to the back door so they wouldn't see me." Jared said in a panic filled voice. He gestured towards a second trap door that Austin hadn't noticed. He looked at Ally and gestured to the door with his eyes. She nodded. They were pretty close to it, Jared and Michael were closer to the other one. It was a pretty good distance between them. If Austin and Ally could discreetly scoot towards the second door, they might just get out okay. Austin and Ally attempted their first scoot, the psycho twins had gotten into an argument, so they weren't paying much attention to Austin and Ally. They attempted their second scoot. Their third. Fourth. Fifth. Austin felt his back hit the latter. He scooted sideways and let Ally begin climbing up. She had to be extremely quiet. She made it up to the door, but this was the tricky part, they would hear that door open no matter how quiet she opened it.

"Just push it!" Austin whisper-yelled.

"HEY!" Jared yelled. Ally made it out and Austin hurried after her. He took her hand and they ran as fast as they could to get to the front. Police came rushing towards them just as Michael and Jared reached them. Two police officers put handcuffs on them.

"You'll regret this one day Ally Dawson! I swear." Jared said, attempting to get in her face. Austin got in front of her.

"Back off before I kill you right here right now, and don't think I won't, because I will. You have severely pissed off Austin Moon. No one messes with the girl I love and gets away with it." Austin yelled at Jared. The cops pulled the two and drug them off to the police cars.

"Ally!" Ally turned to see her dad, Trish, Dez, Austin's parents, Trish's parents, and Dez's parents rushing towards her. They all had one big group hug.

"Miss Dawson, we need to ask you a few questions. You too Mr. Moon" A detective said coming towards them.

"Yes sir." Austin said.

"Austin you first. Ally you can stay with your dad for right now. We'll be back in a few minutes." Ally reluctantly let go of Austin's hand and watched as the detective patted him on the shoulder as they walked towards the detective's car. They leaned against it as they talked. The detective asking Austin random questions, ones that he wasn't sure how to answer. After a few minutes he was finally done.

"Austin, I want to apologize." The detective said.

"For what?" Austin asked, completely confused.

"For how we treated you in the beginning. You know, like you was a suspect. We were just trying to get to the bottom of it." He said. Austin shook his hand.

"It's alright, and I understand. I was just frustrated that someone didn't believe me when I said I wouldn't do that to her." He said.

"Yeah, and I can see why you would feel that way. Well, I better go question her." He said. The detective left Austin to his thoughts and went to get Ally. After ten minutes of questioning Ally was free to go.

"I'm so glad to be going home." Ally whispered. Austin's parents were riding back with Dez and his parents, so Ally could be with Austin. Austin smiled and wrapped his arm around her. When they got there she grabbed his hand.

"Austin why did you say you loved me?" Ally asked with a confused look on her face. He sighed, she must be upset, she must not love him back.

"Because, I love all of you guys, you, Dez, and Trish. You guys are my best friends." He said covering everything up. Mr. Dawson snorted in a 'yeah right' effect.

"All volunteers are invited to a dinner, my treat!" Mr. Dawson called out. They picked a restaurant and everyone headed there. Ally sighed sadly as she watched Austin and Trish talking. She needed to get over him, and soon. If only she knew what their conversation was really about...

"I have a song I want you to look at. I wrote it. All by myself." Austin said, a proud smile on his face. Trish laughed.

"Why don't you just have Ally look at it? She is your songwriter after all. Lyrics are her thing." Trish said in a 'duh' tone.

"Because! I can't, because it's for her." He said. He pulled the papers out of his pocket. Trish took a few minutes to read over it.

"Oh...this is gonna be good. She's gonna love this! I'll set up a beach concert and you can perform it there, it's going to be amazing!" Trish said, already excited about the whole thing. Austin laughed.

"Geez Trish, calm down will you?" He said. She grinned.

"I'm just so happy for you guys! You guys deserve each other, you're a perfect match."

"Yeah I think so too." He said just as he made eye contact with Ally. He smiled and was glad when she returned it.

"So Alls, you want to hang out this weekend?" Austin asked her as they ate.

"Uh sure sounds good." She said.

"I've really missed you..." Austin said, his face turning red. Ally blushed.

"I've missed you guys too." She said.

"So Austin, I just got your beach concert set for Saturday." Trish said.

"Sweet! Thanks Trish. Ally, you'll come right?" He asked.

"Yeah, but why are you having a concert? I haven't gotten the chance to write any new songs." She said.

"I wrote a song...so it's all good." He said. She looked at him, her eyes full of curiousness.

"May I read it?" She asked, so politely, he resisted their urge to just read it to her know.

"No. Sorry. It's a surprise." Ally couldn't help but smile at the twinkle of happiness that filled Austin's eyes. He looked like a little boy on Christmas.

"Well, alright. I can't wait for Saturday then." She said, excited because she had never known Austin to write a song.

-FRIDAY-

"Ally, if Austin's not on the schedule, neither are you. Okay?" Mr. Dawson asked, making sure his daughter understood.

"What do you mean?" She asked looking from her dad to Austin.

"Well, Mr. Dawson's nervous about you being here without me. So we hired Bob." Austin said, a goofy smile on his face. Mr. Dawson rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Austin, for the tenth time, this guy's name is Jim. Got it?" Mr. Dawson asked. Ally laughed.

"What? He looks like a freaking Bob okay?" He said defensively.

"Well, whatever the case I don't think Jim will like being called Bob all the time." Austin just grinned.

"So dad are you coming to Austin's concert tomorrow?" Ally asked. Austin exchanged a grin with Mr. Dawson.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mr. Dawson said smiling and putting an arm around his daughter's shoulder. She looked at him curiously.

"So anyways, Austin. Is the song fast or slow?" She asked.

"Duh, it's fast." He said laughing.

"Of course, should've known!" She said, playfully nudging him.

-SATURDAY-

"Hey Alls, where do you want this?" Austin asked holding up another microphone.

"Put it over there for the last back up singer." She said pointing. He did as he was told and then hopped off of the stage and into the sand.

"So how does it look?" He asked once again.

"Austin, it looks fine." She said. "Why do you even care what I think?" She asked, a hint of bitter in her voice, that Austin didn't notice. He took her hands in his.

"I just want everything to be perfect tonight. Okay?" He said. He walked off.

"Where are you going?" She called.

"To change! It starts in twenty minutes." He called back. It was really a perfect night, they had planned it so that once Austin started singing, the sun would just be beginning to set. When Austin came back people were just beginning to arrive.

"Nervous?" Trish asked.

"A little." He said. She smiled.

"Don't be. She'll love it. I promise you." She told him. He took in a deep breath.

"The one we've all been waiting for!" He heard Dez call. He took the last step.

"AUSTIN MOON!" He yelled. Austin ran out onto the stage.

"Hey everybody! So I wrote this song, I know I wrote it. That's different." He said laughing. Ally smiled up at him.

"So anyways, I wrote this song for my best friend Ally. I'm hoping she understands MY message." He said, referring to her message in the book.

Sometimes I get in my own way. I need someone to say HEY what are you thinking?

Your words their always just in time. Just like a perfect rhyme, like you're not even tryin'.

Like pieces of a puzzle, without each other we're in trouble, trouble. HEY I will always

stay by your side forever cause' we're better together. HEY there's no other way we'll

make it through whatever, cause' we're better together. Like the waves need the sand to

crash on, like the sun needs the world to shine on. You're the bright side of everyday.

Me without you just isn't the same. HEY I will always stay by your side forever cause'

we're better together. HEY there's no other way we'll make it through whatever cause'

we're better together.

"Well, I hope you liked it Ally." Austin said. He got off of the stage and people made a pathway for him so he could get to her. She had tears in her eyes.

"So...what'd you think?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"I loved it." She said, but she wasn't smiling which threw him off. Wouldn't she be happy? Maybe she didn't feel the same.

"Alls..." He whispered so no one else could hear. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"You're with Trish." She said. He chuckled, he couldn't help it.

"What? Where'd you hear that from?" He asked.

"I could tell when we played truth or dare and then the other night at dinner. You guys didn't stop talking." She said.

"Ally, that's because we were planning out the concert. I'm in love with you." He whispered taking her hands.

"So you're not dating Trish?" She asked, just to make sure.

"No of course not. She's like a sister. I'm still betting that she and Dez are going to end up together."

"WE HEARD THAT!" They yelled. Austin and Ally looked at their two best friends and laughed.

KISS ALREADY!" The crowd yelled.

"May I?" Austin asked in his usual charming manner.

"Duh." She said laughing as he gently pressed his lips to hers. Everyone cheered.

"So wanna be my girlfriend or what?" He asked.

"Or what." She answered with a smirk on her face.

"Allison Marie Dawson!" He said causing her to laugh.

"Kidding! I would love to be your girlfriend."

"Good. I love you Ally." He said quietly.

"I love you too Austin."

**AN: Okay, so I think this would be a good spot to end it, but I'm not sure if I want to end it yet or not. Hope you guys all liked it and this was my attempt at making it a longer chapter(: **


End file.
